The avengers: earth ultimate heroes season 1
by Man of cartoons
Summary: In a universe habitated by cartoon shows across TV is being threaten by an ultimate villain. The universe will need some heroes to band together to defeat this evil villain or die trying. ON HAITUS!. Please read my new story The avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*remake* while this is on hiatus.


Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Danny phantom, Teen titans, Kim possible, young justice, Avatar: the last airbender, the incredible, American dragon and Ben 10 ultimate alien. They own by cartoon network, Disney channel or Nickelodeon.

(A/N: thanks for reviewing the preview and I am sorry I couldn't update very soon, I was stuck with school work and then my computer gave out a few problems, but now it's fix and I am back. I want to state one thing and it is that all chapters will be in episodes. Example chapter 1 is episode 1, so enjoy.)

Episode 1: A ghostly human hybrid.

Danny was taking a cruise in the air, enjoying how much peace they had been except if you don't count the box ghost. He let his legs form to a spectra tail for summer vacation was coming to an end and he would be heading back to school tomorrow. It had been a year since he stopped an asteroid from destroying the earth by getting most of the ghosts in the ghost zone to help make the world intangible for it to pass.

A blue wisp came out from his mouth. He groaned in frustration, "it better not be the box ghost again." He flew to the streets of people running and screaming in fear at what appeared to be a short, fart, chubby ghost with red eyes in ridiculous overalls waving his hands in the air.

"Run weak human for I the box ghost shall conquer all of your boxes!" yelled the Box ghost. Danny flew towards him and brought the thermos for him to see, "Hey, boxy remember this."

The box ghost looked at the thermos, "The box ghost doesn't fear your cylindrical trap for I will come back and show the world my power." Danny uncapped the thermos and a stream of blue light came out and sucked the Box ghost inside. He capped the lid and flew off not aware of a pair of red eyes watching him from an alley.

*cue avengers: earth mightiest heroes theme song*

The city of New York is quiet until a fire blast knocked down a building.

An army of fire benders are marching with giant human robots.

Danny Fenton is watching as one of the robots passes his mansion.

*Rock music begins*

*Our world's about to break*

*Tormented and upset*

Superboy breaks through metal bonds and growls in anger.

*Lost from when we wake*

Aang is on a mountain as he twirled his staff above his and it activates his glider that he then uses to fly to a direction.

*With no way to go back*

Starfire is flying to New York with her hands charging star bolts.

*I'm standing on my own*

Danny is in a dark room as he looks at screens of Ben changing to big chill, Violet creating a force field around her as an electric charge was shot at her, Kim possible fighting Shego in hand combat, the American dragon avoiding a punch from a giant troll monster.

*But now I'm not alone*

*Avengers assemble*

Two blue rings form at Danny's waist and he was in his jumpsuit ghostly form.

*Always we will fight as one*

Danny flies out of the mansion and towards the army of fire benders.

*Til the battles won*

Super boy bursts through a giant robot.

*With evil on the run*

Danny is firing ecto blasts at the firebenders, Starfire star bolt at a few Firebender that were trying to attack Danny from behind, while Aang arrives on his glider. Aang lands on the ground shifted his glider to his staff and bends air from the staff and it hits the firebenders.

*We never come undone*

*Assembled we are strong*

Violet is flying on an invisible force field platform and firing some mini force field ball at the firebenders while Super boy lifts one of the fire benders and throws them to more of them. Ben runs to some of the robot army and slams the Ultimatrix and in a flash of green light he was Waybig as he stepped on the robots with his foot.

*Forever fight as one*

*Assembled we are strong*

Starfire shots her star bots at a giant robot destroying it.

*Forever fight as one*

Danny lands on the ground with his hands crossed over his chest.

A sign appear 'Avengers earth ultimate heroes'

Chapter 1: a ghostly human hybrid.

Danny capped the thermos and hand it on the utility belt and flew off to the Nasty burger. He landed on the ground and summoned two rings around his waist and he was in a boy with black raven hair, blue sky eyes, a white shirt with a red oval that was covered with a black leather jacket that Sam gave to him and a black leather pants that Sam also gave him.

He walked inside the Nasty burger and looked around the place as it was packed with other kids. He looked at the regular table that he and his friends normally seats on and saw a blond kid in jock clothes wave a hand at him from the table. He walked to the seat and sat down beside a girl with short hair with a small pony tail at the top held by a green hair tie, she wears a black tank shirt with a purple oval in the center, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings and black combat boots. On the other side of the table was the blond boy in a red jacket under it a white shirt and blue pants. Beside the boy was a girl with black raven hair like Danny except it is tied to a pony tail, blue sky eyes like Danny, wearing a red beanie and red shorts and a blue hoodie/sweater.

"Hey Sam" greeted Danny, "How is my girlfriend doing?" Sam began to laugh until they were interrupted by a cough from Dani.

"You do know we're here right?" asked Dani.

"Dani how is like staying with Sam for the weekend?" asked Danny. Two weeks after the disasteroid incident, Danny had decided to look for Danny and knew she was in the ghost zone. Danny, Sam and Tucker had to reprogram the boooooomerang to locate Dani. It turned out that she was in Dora's castle. When they met Danny had gotten along with Dora and asked Dani to come with him, so she live with them, but she declined. She told Danny that she would like to explore the ghost zone and the human world, but she promised to visit them when she needs a break from traveling.

Danny glanced to the blond jock kid, "hey Dash how was soccer practice." I know you may be confuse by now, so let me explain. A few months after the disasteroid Dash had been running away from Danny ever since he heard that he was Danny phantom and thought that now that he knew that who he was that Danny will get revenge on him for what he had done to him, but after when Danny had caught Dash who was hiding in a locker which was ironic. He had convinced him that he didn't want to harm and only wants him to be friends. So since then Dash had become a worst friend like a fan friend. He was either sleeping in Danny's room or skulking him outside of the bathroom until a new improve Skulker nearly had Danny, and Dash saved him, so he had became a great friend and a great ally.

"Just great Danny" replied Dash with a smile, he got up, "let me go get our orders okay." He walked to the cashier to get their food orders.

Danny turned to Sam as someone he remembered occurred to him, "Hey Sam where is Tucker anyway. I thought he said that he would be here after when he is done with the city budget plan."

"You know being a mayor isn't easy for Tucker" replied Sam, "and beside I'm sure his on his way." Just as she finished talking a black African American boy walked in through the doors. He's wearing his beret backwards, has turquoise eyes, a yellow shirt and green pants. The boy seems to be frustrated about something from the look from his face.

"Hey Tucker over here!" shouted Danny as he waved his hand from the table. Tucker puts up a smile and walks to them and seats beside Dani.

"Hey dude" greeted Danny "where have you been?"

"In the meeting, Danny" Tucker replied as he snapped, "it was so boring. we kept talking about the ghost damages and how much the budget was spent!" tucker begins to scream until Dani slaps in on the cheek. Tucker rubs his cheek painfully and glares at Danny, "Thanks Dani."

"No problem" replied Dani with a smile. Dash came back with their orders and they began to eat and talk about the normal stuff.

When they were done, Danny carried Sam bridal style to her home as the rest of his friends preferred to enter Tucker's mayor limo. Danny made both him and Sam intangible and they phased through the wall and became tangible again.

"Goodnight Sam." Said Danny as he kiss Sam a goodnight kiss on her cheek.

"Back to you Danny." She replied. Danny became phased through the wall and flew to his home. He was enjoying the quietness and the breeze, suddenly he was hit by a missile. He falls to the ground and tries to stand, but a mechanical leg stepped on his chest and pushed him back down. He glanced up at who the mechanical leg belong to and saw a ghost with a flaming green hair, a green goatee, and green eyes.

"Skulker!" hissed Danny. He became intangible and phased through the ground and flew out of the ground with ecto beam charged, "Can't you just leave me for a day?"

The ghost, Skulker brought out a laser gun from his wrist and answered, "That's not true ghost child I have left you for a week, so I may improve my armor." He fires a green laser at Danny who put up an ecto glass shield and it bounce off.

"Uh let's make this quick Skulker I still have a curfew" said Danny. He created two other duplicates and all of them shot an ecto blasts at Skulker. Skulker put up a blue shield and the blasts hit it. He dropped the shield and a gun appeared from his wrist and fires out blue ice and froze one of Danny's duplicate and it fell down.

"Today is the day that I Skulker Ghost zone greatest hunter gets your pelt as my trophy!" yelled Skulker as a series of missiles came out on his shoulders and wrist and he fires each one of them at Danny and his duplicate. Danny disappeared as a mist while his duplicate created a shield that was destroyed by the missiles and was knocked through a window and dissipated. Skulker looked at his surroundings for Danny, but couldn't find him. He was shot by an ecto blast from behind him and fell to the ground. He looked back and saw Danny throw a snow ball at him before he could do anything and was trapped in solid ice. Danny brought out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker into it and capped it and flew off to Fentonworks. He approached his room window and phased through his room wall and fell on his bed exhausted and fell asleep also reverting back to normal.

The next morning, Danny slept soundly, but his phone in his pocket began to vibrate disturbing his sleep. He groaned sleepily and dug his hand to his pocket and brought the phone.

"Hello" said Danny as he yawned and got off his bed.

"Danny Turn on the TV now!" yelled Sam voice over the phone. Danny winced at his ear and complied as he found the remote on his bed and turned ON the TV from the remote. The TV showed Tiffany snow as she began to speak.

"As we continue on the story that has gotten all of Amity Parks baffled." A picture appeared on the screen of what looked like looked like a person in a replica of Danny's jumpsuit except the emblem was SN, his face was covered by a cloak and he had a black cape and on the hands were green and black glove gauntlets, "It is still unknown of who he is as a clip we are about to show." The clip started in the sidewalks as the person holding the camera and a blond haired boy were walking on the sidewalks.

"Dude, why are you videoing the place it's not like anything interesting is going to happen." asked the blond boy to the camera man.

"I just think that maybe we get some action of Danny phantom fighting some ghosts." answered the camera boy.

Suddenly an explosion could be heard as the two boys began to ask each other what was happening until they saw the cloaked ghost fly by as he was chased by a giant ghost hawk. The cloaked ghost stops flying away and faces the ghost hawk and shoots a couple of ecto blast at the ghost, but with no effect. He flies out of the way as the ghost hawk tries to knock at him. The camera zooms in closer and it show the gauntlet bring out sharp claws from the knuckles as it prepared for the ghost hawk coming towards the cloaked ghost. The cloaked ghost slashes at the ghost hawk with his claws. The ghost hawk screams in pain and falls down towards the camera and blond boy and the camera man. They scream as the hawk falls to them, but suddenly seems to be lifted to the air. It is reveal that the cloaked ghost is using his gauntlet by telekinesis and put them down a building top.

The camera faces the ghost as the blond walks to him, "Thanks for saving us dude we would be dead by now."

"No problem." Replied the person as he was about to fly off, but was interrupted by the same boy again.

"Who are you?" asked the blond kid.

The ghost seems a hesitated before answer he answered, "Call me Shadow Night." He flew off with nothing to say.

The video stops and returns back to tiffany snow on the screen, "According to others. He maybe Danny's long lost twin lost brother while others says he might be a stronger version of Danny phantom. For other details for the news stay by." She shifts to some papers paper and reads, "In other news Teen hero, Kim Possi…." Danny turns the TV by the remote and goes to his bathroom to take a shower. After being done he wore another replica of his clothes. He carries a green bag and walks down the stairs for breakfast. He meets his Family, his mum is in a blue hazmat jumpsuit; she had the mask off to reveal an orange red head woman with purple eyes cooking. On the table was a large dad in an orange jumpsuit, he had black hair and blue eyes and is working on the ecto crammer. Beside his dad was his sister about eighteen she has orange red hair like the woman, she wearing a black shirt and blue pants, she also has aqua blue eyes.

"Hello Danny" greeted his Mom, "sit down, breakfast will soon be ready." Danny slumped his bag and seats down.

"Actually Mom I'm almost late for school, so I'm going to take a pair of fried toast Instead." Danny said.

"Hello Danny. How did you sleep?" asked Jazz.

"I'm slept fine Jazz" replied Danny as he turned to her with an angry look, "why didn't you wake me early like always?"

"You need to know how to wake yourself considering I'm being admitted to Yale." answered Jazz. Danny mom gave him a pair of fried toast and he waved goodbye to them and runs to the door. As he opens the door he was met with a flash of light to his eyes from a photographer. He rubs it off and looks at what appears to be a lot of reporters.

"Danny Phantom who is Shadow Night and do you have any connection to him?" asked a male reporter.

"Mr. Phantom is he a friend of yours and is he a half ghost like you?" asked another reporter. Danny slams the door and turns back as his family comes out to see what happened. It hadn't happened like this since a year when he revealed his identity to the world and everyone reporter, fans and especially the Guys in white were chasing him and asking question. He had to endure it for a whole six months before they left him and he formed an alliance with the GIW.

"Danny, what happened?" asked Jack as he was holding the ecto crammer, "Is it a ghost?"

"No dad, it's worst" answered Danny, "the reporters are back."

"Why would they be here when we told them everything they needed to know?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know." answered Danny, "I'm not going to let them stop me from getting going to school." He stands in his battle stance, "I'm going ghost!" a pair of two rings appeared at his waist. His hair changed from black to white, his blue eyes were replaced with green neon eyes and his clothes were replaced with his DP jumpsuit. He became intangible and phased through the ceiling and heads to Casper high. He was a few meters to Casper high, but he was shot by a missile and falls to the ground.

Danny stands up with a groan escaping his mouth as his ghost sense went off, "Oh it now it tells me." He turns behind him and saw Skulker with another Missile targeted at him.

"Hello Whelp did you miss me?" asked Skulker sarcastically.

"Not exactly." answered Danny, "Although I'm guessing that Jazz must have released you back to the ghost zone last night while I was asleep." Skulker shoots another missile at Danny, but he dodges it and fires ecto blasts at Skulker. Skulker forms a shield avoiding the blast. Danny was shot by a purple sonic wave and was knocked to the ground.

Sam and Tucker having seen the fight from the school ran to Danny and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Dude?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah just caught off guard." answered Danny.

"Hello Dipstick ready to die?" said a female voice. Danny, Sam and Tucker glanced at what appears to be a female rock singer ghost. She has a long flaming blue hair tied to a pony tail, a black one shoulder tank top, a long glove that covers most of her right arm, a black bracelet on her left arm and she wears a black leather pants with a silver belt and a skull boots.

"Well Ember having a nice time dating a small blob?" asked Danny sarcastically.

"You're going to regret saying that Dipstick!" growled Ember. She strikes her guitar chords and a purple fist headed towards Danny, Tucker and Sam. Danny grabbed they shoulders and they were gone in a mist. He reappeared in an alley and lets go of them.

"Tucker and Sam you guys stay out of this" said Danny concerned, "I'll deal with these jokers." He disappeared in a mist leaving Sam and Tucker alone. He reappeared back at the battle and saw Ember and Skulker fighting Valerie in a red and black armor suit. She dodged a laser from Skulker and formed a small ecto ball from her hands and throws it at Skulker and he was fallen off the air. Ember watching as her boyfriend was knocked out got angry and strikes a chord of sonic waves at Valerie and she fell to the ground hard. Danny deciding he had seen enough decided to help his friend and flew up to Ember and shot an ecto blast at her. The ecto blast hit Ember by surprise and she was knocked to the school rooftop. Ember stood up as Danny flew down to her and shot another ecto blast, but this time she was ready and flew out of the way.

"Don't think you will stop me dipstick!" yelled Ember.

"Oh Yeah. You and what army." Danny snickered. But that was wiped off his face as a giant shadow was casted on both him and Ember. Danny and Ember looked up to the sky and saw thousands of blob ghosts in the sky.

Ember looked back to Danny and saw the shock on his face, "that army dipstick."

Skulker flew down to them and had his hands crossed over his chest, "Let see if you can handle my army ghost child." Skulker became invisible and disappeared out of sight while Ember was wrapped in her flaming hair and was gone. Danny prepared himself in a fighting stance as the ghosts flew down to him. Danny flew up and began firing ecto blasts at the ghosts. The ghosts flew surrounded him despite his efforts. Danny put up an ecto shield around him protecting him from the ghosts as they began punching and pressuring his shield. The shield was breaking up as he tried holding him off.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker ran out of the alley despite what Danny told them. They had been with Danny at the beginning and don't see anything that would have anything to do with Skulker and Ember that could give them a very hard time. They ran to the streets of the school as all the students were evacuated from the school in fear that the ghosts may break into the school, but that didn't stop them from looking to the sky and had faces of fear. Sam and Tucker were curious and they looked up to the school rooftop and saw what appeared to be tons of ghosts all formed in a ball form and were surrounding something or somebody in the center. Sam and Tucker knew who it could be and it got them worried as they're began looking for anyone that could help explained what had happened. Sam looked through the crowd and saw Valerie back in her normal clothes and was gazing at the sky as everyone else.

"Valerie, what's going on?" asked Sam as she ran to Valerie with Tucker following from behind. Valerie cut herself off from her thoughts and turned to Sam and Tucker.

"Not good guys. The ghosts have Danny in there and he can't break free." answered Valerie.

"Can't you go there and zap them or something?" asked Tucker.

"I can't the ghost had somehow formed some kind of invisible human shield, so I can't kick they ectoplasm butts." answered Valerie. There was a cracking sound from the sky as everyone looked up.

Danny was building up his ice powers as his whole body was covered in blue ghostly aura. With a final push off his ghost ice power he froze all of them and summoned his ecto powers and broke out of all of them. He landed to the ground as exhaustion took over and began to pant. He was suddenly caught in a glowing ecto net and found out he couldn't phase through it or use his ecto powers. He looked above him and saw Skulker with a grin and Ember beside him also sharing the same look.

"What is this thing!" yelled Danny as he tried struggling out of it.

"For your premature brain dipstick it is a net" replied Ember with a snicker.

"I think he wants to know what the net can do." said Skulker correcting her.

"I know that, I was only messing with him." replied Ember. They were interrupted by a cough and turned to Danny who was still trapped in the net.

"I would love to hear you guys talk and talk." Danny said sarcastically "but I pretty much have other things to do." Skulker grabbed Danny by the net and lifted him to face him.

"You won't be having anymore time left whelp." He brought out a blade from his right wrist and pointed it at Danny, "In this net you are unable to use your ghost power. Throughout our battles I have gotten your DNA and had Technus steal some equipment to form a halfa net that will shut down your powers for four hours which is half of what I need to have your pelt." As Skulker said that Danny two rings appeared around him and he was back to his normal human self.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ember as she was staring at a shadowy in the sky. Skulker and Danny followed her gaze and saw the figure that seems to be watching them from afar. The figure flew in light speed and punched Ember in the face and she was knocked to the ground. Skulker dropped Danny and faced the figure. The figure had a jumpsuit that looks like Danny jumpsuit except it had baggy pants, a SN emblem, a black cloak that cover his face and a black cape. On his neck was a necklace that had the letter T on it and on his hands was green stripe and black glove gauntlets.

"Who are you that you can beat my girl friend around!" yelled Skulker.

The figure turned to Skulker and had his hands crossed over his chest, "you got a problem with that."

Skulker flew off from the ground and attempted to punch him, but Shadow Night grabbed his fist and punched him with his gauntlet glowing ecto green. The punch knocked Skulker to the ground and left a hole through his head and in the hole was a blob. Shadow night didn't take a second as his claws through his gauntlet knuckles came out and he flew down to Skulker in light speed and tore up his entire mechanical body to pieces and all was left was a puddle of charted mechanical parts and a blob sitting on the top in total surprise. He flew down to Blob Skulker as he was shivering in fear Shadow Night approached him.

"Who are you and please don't hurt me" said Skulker in a high squeaky voice.

Shadow nights didn't respond as he grabbed blob Skulker as a green swirly portal appeared, he threw him inside and the portal was gone. A blue wisp came through his cloak as he turned intangible and phased through the ground as a furious Ember landed on the ground making a huge crack.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Ember yelled as she looked from her left to right. She glanced at Danny who was still stuck in a net an grabbed him by the net and lifted him to her eye level, "Where is he!"

"Hey don't take your angrier at me" replied Danny calmly. Ember growled at him and raised her hand to hit him, but she was shot by an unexpected ecto blast that hit her from the side and she was knocked to the ground, letting go of Danny. Danny looked at where the ecto blast came from and saw Shadow Nights with his glove gauntlets glowing green.

"Hey…um…Shadow Night" Danny called out to Shadow night, "Can you help me out of this?"

Shadow night glanced at him and walked to him and untied him.

"Thanks" said Danny as he walked off the net. Shadow night pushed Danny to the ground with him a purple fist flew by them. Danny and Shadow stood up and glanced at Ember who was furious.

"Don't think it's over!" Ember yelled at them.

Shadow took a front step from Danny as he held his hand back at Danny, "Oh yes it is." He took a deep breath and released a green wave of ghostly cry. The sonic wail knocked Ember hard and also damaging her guitar in the process as she was knocked off her feet and fell off the building and was falling. Shadow Nights stopped his wail and disappeared as a mist and reappeared at the bottom as everyone gasp at his sudden appearance. He summoned at portal in the air and Ember fell inside and it was closed. he looked back at the crowd of surprised and shock faces as they began to clap for him and cheer and he flew off to the sky in light speed. Danny ran through the Casper high door's and began panting from exhaustion. The crowd stopped cheering and clapping and turned to him with angry looks.

"You stink!" yelled someone from the crowd as everyone from the crowd except Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Paulina and Mr. Lancer threw whatever food junk they could find at Danny and in a few minutes he was covered in junk food.

Later that day, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were in Danny's room as Danny took a bath for fifty minutes to get rid of the stink before dressing in fresh new replica of his clothes and going to his room and met Sam lying on his bed with a purple book on the supernatural, Tucker was typing on his computer with Valerie standing beside him and taking an interest in whatever it was. Sam was the first to notice Danny as she dropped her book.

"Danny you okay" Sam said caringly.

"Yeah, I'm alright Sam" replied Danny, "taking a bath takes the pain right away."

Tucker and Valerie turned to him.

"And it also takes the stink from the booooooing crowd." Added Tucker earning his head hit from Valerie elbow.

"It wasn't good of them to do that to you!" yelled Sam, "you saved them from ghosts attack from the start and saved the world from an asteroid and all they can do for you is throw junk food at you just because of a new ghost saved the school!"

"You mean half ghost" corrected Danny to Sam getting her and his two friends confused.

"What do you mean half ghost?" asked Valerie.

Danny began to explain, "When Shadow Nights freed me from the half ghost net, I saw a blue wisp…"

"Like a ghost sense." Added Sam getting what Danny was saying.

Danny continued, "yeah Sam. I was thinking if he is a halfa he could be a student in Casper high."

"And who do you think it is?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually." replied Danny.

"Yeah I agree with Danny." agreed Tucker.

They all agreed to think of it later and left the room. Maddie, Danny's mom asked them if they will stay for dinner and they did. They later told Jazz of what had happened and she had agreed on what Sam said before, but Danny had told them to leave it.

After dinner Sam, Tucker and Valerie went home as everyone else prepared themselves for the next day that may come in an unusual way….

Danny woke up from a good night sleep; he was not interrupted by any ghost including the box ghost. He turned to the alarm clock beside him and it showed eight twenty in the morning.

"Aw men, I'm late!" Danny shouted as he ran out of his bed and to his bathroom to shower, got dressed and ran down the stairs to meet his family in the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and saw that it was deserted and nothing show that anyone was there earlier. He thought that they're could be in the lab and checked there, but everything seems touched. He checked everywhere including his parents and Jazz room, but he couldn't find them.

"Mom, Dad where are you guys!" Danny shouted as his voice was echoed to the whole house. He leapt in fear as the TV began to make some static noises and was showing nothing. He looked around him to see if anyone was with him, but no one was there. He thought about putting the TV off and walked to the remote that was on the coffee table and was about to put it off, but the static noise stopped and it showed a ghost. A vampire like ghost with a white cape, red eyes, a white shirt and pants, a belt at the waist and black gloves and black boots.

"Hello Daniel." the vampire ghost greeted calmly.

Danny turned to the screen and his eyes turned green in anger, "Plasmius, what are you doing here!"

"Oh I'm just here to get revenge" replied Plasmius calmly.

Danny was getting angrier as Vlad was playing around like he didn't know him as a more experience halfa with his ghost powers.

"Don't give me those scary eyes Daniel" continued Plasmius, "I am actually here to get my revenge on you and everyone in Amity park. You all left me in space and I was almost killed by that disasteroid if I didn't summon all my strength and fly away from it."

"Stop playing around Plasmius and tell me where are my family!" Danny yelled as he was getting impatient.

Vlad smirk at Danny's reaction, "Always trying to get to the main point Daniel. I swear that you are becoming a lot like me."

"I'M NOTTING LIKE YOU!" Danny snapped. He knew Vlad was taunting him and must be keeping him occupied for something. He knew Vlad as a fruitloop, but he knew that he shouldn't underestimate Vlad when he had done a lot of things in the past.

"You want to know what I have done to your family." Snickered Vlad, "I am holding them and everyone trapped in Casper high and on the school is a time bomb ready to explode any minute now. Come and save them Daniel or they will all die." The screen went off after when he was done. Danny punched the screen causing it to break, he didn't care for he knew that if he stays too long his family and everyone will be dead.

Danny summoned the two rings as it changed his black raven hair white, his sky blue eyes to neon green, his white shirt with a red oval and black jacket and pants to his DP jumpsuit. He leapt off the ground and flew as fast as he could to Casper high. As he approached Casper he was horrified to see that everyone including the citizens of Amity parks were trapped in Casper high and on top of the school was a black metal hourglass and on the center was a digital clock ticking with some circuits attached to it. He approached it closer and found his family and friends all glued by pink glowing ectoplasm goo to the metal bomb.

"Hello, Daniel it's been so long since we met" snickered Vlad.

Danny turned to Vlad and glanced at him, "What are you doing Plasmius. You want to kill my mum. I didn't know you could get any fruitloopy than this!" Danny proceeded to free his family and friends from the ticking bomb, but what shot from behind by Plasmius ecto blast. Danny was knocked to the ground. He stood up from the unexpected ecto blast and stood up as Vlad floated down to him.

"Don't think I will let you go and be the hero Daniel" said Vlad with a grin, "you will have to fight me and win."

Danny snarled at him, "Fine Plasmius, but if I win you get as far away from this planet as possible."

"And If I win well, I will still kill everyone" added Vlad. The last part got Danny angry; He shot an ecto beam at Vlad, but he flew off to the air. He leapt off to the sky and began firing ecto blasts at Plasmius. Plasmius put up an ecto shield in front of him, avoiding the blast and duplicates himself to three. The three duplicate flew to Danny and shot big ecto balls at Danny as he put up a shield of his own. The ecto balls break through his shield and he was knocked off to the ground. He flew back to the battle and shot out a snow ball at Vlad duplicate and it froze. Vlad' remaining duplicates was firing more ecto blasts and ecto beams at him as Danny was flying towards them and putting up a shield to avoid being hit.

"I'm more powerful than you think Plasmius!" yelled Danny as he created a green glowing sword and swung it at both Vlad's duplicates as they disappeared to nothing. The real Vlad floated with a grin as he was impressive of how Danny was determined, he only wished that he was his son, but now he just wants to ruin his life.

"Very good Daniel." Vlad applauded Danny.

"Enough of this Plasmius, Let my friends, family and everyone else go!" Danny snarled.

"Your right, Daniel." Vlad charged up his ecto beams, "It time you and everyone else die." He shot his ecto beams at Danny, but Danny on instincts charged his own and fires his own. Both his and Plasmius ecto beams match, pushing each other at who is gaining advantage. Vlad was more impressed at how Danny had gotten stronger during the last few months he was gone. He pushed harder as Danny own was weakening.

"I'm…not…giving up…Vlad" groaned Danny, "I will not let you ruin this for ME, MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY!" Danny pushed harder and his ecto beam pushed through Vlad's and hit him on the chest and he fell to the ground. Danny flew down to him very angry than tired.

"Had enough Plasmius!" Danny yelled as he was charging his ecto beams.

Vlad stood with a groan escaping his mouth, he was not expecting that power from Danny, "Very impressive Daniel, but I'm not done yet." Vlad gotten a stance, a stance Danny used to release….his ghostly wail, but it was too late as Vlad released a purple powerful waves of sonic wail. Danny put up a shield and braced himself for impact as the wail approaches him and breaks his shield and eventually knocked him far to a building and along with some cars that were lifted off the ground by the wail and there fell on him. Danny pushes through the crushed cars off him and reverts back to normal as much pain raced through his body. Vlad walks to him with a grin on his face.

"Do you like that Daniel." He reaches his hands to Danny and grabs Danny by his throat, "You are nothing Daniel, nothing, but a little boy."

"No he is not!" a figured yelled from the sky surprising Danny and Vlad. The figure flew down and shot Vlad from his side and he was knocked to a nearby building and letting go of Danny. The figure revealed to be Shadow Nights.

Shadow Nights offers his hand at Danny, "Need any help." Danny accepts his hand and he pulls him to his feet, "Go save your family and everyone else while I keep Vlad busy." Danny nodded in agreement as he summoned his two rings and was his ghostly self again and flew towards Casper high as the time bomb showed only six minutes and ten seconds till it explode meaning he has to save them fast. He flew to his family, his girlfriend and best friends and ripped the ecto goo that was gluing them.

"AWWWWW" yelled Tucker as his was ripped off his mouth, "dude take it easy." Danny ignored him and untied Valerie.

"No time for that Tucker." Danny grabbed Tucker by the wrist and dragged him to a mini laptop that was connected to the bomb, "Can you hack this thing?"

Tucker rubbed his hands as a smirk was on his face, "you know I can Danny." He began typing to hack. His smile disappeared to a confused look, "I can't hack it Danny. It would seem it is in another language."

"So, you have hacked into a Russian code what's different from this?" asked Danny.

"The codes are in a language I've never seen. Wait I'll try tracing it." Tucker typed on the lap top before was done, "It codes is coming from a outside space. According to what I hacked to find the source of the language it would seem it is Tamarean."

"Well whatever it is we need to get this thing out of here." Danny said as he turned to his family, Sam and Valerie, "We need to get everyone far away from this here. Sam…"

Tucker interrupted, "Danny there won't be time to leave. This bomb is fused with a nuclear reactor, so it can destroy all of Amity Park along with it." Danny and everyone paused and all that could be heard was the bomb ticking.

Danny sighed sadly, "I'll lift it far away from here." His family, Sam Tucker and Valerie gasped.

"Danny you can't do this" Maddie said holding her son by the shoulders.

"Yeah, this thing is fifty tons of metal, you can't lift that." added Tucker.

The truth was the Danny knew that he would be pushing his limits, but he wouldn't let people die because he was thinking of himself.

"Sorry guys, but I must." Danny replied sadly, he walked to Sam and kissed her on the lips surprising her. The kiss didn't fill like the ones Danny had kissed before, it felt like there real kiss and this time they both knew it would be their last. Danny departed from her and carries the Time bomb and flew as fast as he can.

Danny flew as fast as he could; he formed his feet to a spectra tail and flew faster. His hands and strength were giving up. His entire life flashed through his eyes as he remembered his first Christmas with his family, the first time he became friends with Tucker and later Sam, the time he got his ghost powers and the time he saved the world from an asteroid. He realized his life even when things were rough was great and he was glad that he enjoyed it while it last. The bomb showed two minutes and two seconds left.

Meanwhile, back at the battle Danny had left, Shadow Nights was putting a shield as Vlad was blasting him with ecto beams. Vlad created a huge ecto ball and threw it at the shield and broke the shield knocking Shadow to the ground. Shadow flew off the ground and activated his gauntlet and flew to Vlad in accelerated speed. Vlad put up a shield as he approached him, but Shadow dived through it, shattering it and knocking Vlad to a far building and leveling it on him. Vlad flew out of the crumbles of the former building and shot an ecto blast at Shadow as he flew towards him. Shadow dodged blast with ease and floated up to Vlad.

"Don't think this is over, Shadow" said Vlad bitterly.

"Oh it is." Shadow took a deep breath and released his ghostly wail down at Vlad. The wail was too much as it caused the ground to shake and shattered nearby windows and glasses. The wail hit Vlad hard and he was knocked through seven building before falling to the ground and reverting back to normal. Shadow Night flew to his unconscious body. He put his hand through his cape and brought out a Fenton thermos and sucked Vlad into it. He glanced at a figure and looked at it directly to see Danny carrying the bomb and he took off to his direction

Danny body couldn't hold on as the earth gravitational pull was trying to hold him down. He breached through the gravitational pull and was in space. He let the time bomb go as it began ticking from ten seconds. Danny closed his eyes for impact too tired to fly back to earth and avoid the blast. The bomb ticked zero and it exploded consuming Danny in the blast.

….

….

….

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and Danny's parents released everyone out of Casper high. Tucker looked at the sky along with everyone and all gasped as they saw a small burst and everything and everyone was quiet. The citizens of Amity parks had on them sadness, guilt and shame on them for they had lost a great hero, Sam cried as she knew she lost her true love, Tucker being a man in his mind was crying from the inside while Danny's mom cried on Jack chest as Jack tried to comfort her.

Jazz and Valerie stared at the sky not believing that Danny was dead, that Danny would fly down any moment, but it wasn't true and they knew it. They looked closer and saw a figure flying towards him.

"Everyone look!" Valerie shouted as she pointed to the sky. All stopped what they were doing and stared as the figure flew down with someone on its shoulder. The figure revealed to be Shadow Night as flew down on the ground in front of everyone and on his shoulder was Danny Fenton. He softly dropped Danny to the ground and walked back as his Family, friends and girlfriend ran to him.

"Danny, Danny!" shouted Sam as tears were flowing in her eyes, she whispered, "Please wake up."

Everyone paused as they heard Danny groan and his eyes departed to reveal his blue eyes at her.

"Hey Sam" said Danny whispered weakly with a smile, "You miss me?"

"You know I did." replied Sam with tears of happiness and joy as the crowd clapped and cheered for Danny.

Later that Day, Danny and his family, his friends and his girlfriend, Sam were home along with Shadow Night and were having a party in celebration of Danny coming back alive and also for saving Amity parks from certain doom.

"Hey, Everyone" called Danny, "I would like to make an announcement to make." His friends, girlfriend and family stopped talking to listen except Shadow Night who was staring at the window, "I like to thank you all for believing in me and staying by my side when things were tough." He glanced at Shadow Night "and they is one more person I would like to thank." He gestured his hand to Shadow night, "Shadow Night" Danny called, "we may not know each other very well, but I feel that we are going to be great friends."

Shadow turned to him gratefully, "Thanks Danny." The party continued for a long time until it was time for everyone to go home. Sadly Shadow said he would be going home as well.

"Why are you going?" asked Danny, "you can stay here if you want."

Shadow nodded with a no, "I like staying with you guys, but I need to go meet my own family back home." He floated to the air and waved goodbye to everyone, "and beside you'll see me again" and flew off to the sky.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, a clock-like castle can be seen as a figure flew towards it and enters the doors. The figure walked to a ghost with a purple cloak, a specter tail and in his hand was a staff. The ghost turned to the figure to reveal his wrinkled face, red eyes and a long beard.

"I expect everything went fine." said the old ghost.

The figure walked out of the shadow to reveal Shadow Night, "Yeah clockwork. They didn't suspect a thing." Shadow let two rings similar to Danny's appear at his waist. His cloak and his jumpsuit disappeared to reveal a raven hair boy with purple eyes, his jumpsuit changed to a purple shirt with a blue shape of a star in the middle and his pants were black and had white stripes from the top to bottom.

"You did excellent today Tommy." congratulated Clockwork as he shifted from an old man to a small toddler, "you have helped fix the time stream, so your father will live for a bigger purpose in life." Clockwork faced a screen and gestured his hand at the screen as it became a swirly green portal.

"I want to ask you something Clockwork before I go home?" asked Tommy.

Clockwork turned to him, "proceed"

Tommy continued, "So if I never came to the past, dad would have died and I wouldn't exist. Won't the Observants get mad at you for using time like this."

"The Observants looked at time like they're watching a parade one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above all the twist and turns it might or might not take." Clockwork explained softly.

Tommy smiled, "keep up the good work clockwork." He walked to the portal and step through and was gone.

"I shall and I will." replied Clockwork as he glanced at a dented thermos at the corner, "If the universe is to survive."

The end of episode 1

(A/N: Sorry if my grammar may confuse you. If there is any correction please PM me or review nicely to inform me.)


End file.
